Lunch with a Yugioh Character
by Madison Snowpaws
Summary: Ever wonder what lunch is like with one of your favourite characters? Read this to find out!
1. Lunch With Pegasus

Pegasus: KIMMO! Fetch me my Lunch! *Pegasus Throws plate at Kimmo's spike like hair*  
  
Kimmo: Yes sir. *Kimmo Turns around mumbling something about Killing*  
  
Pegasus: Crokay! Get me a new plate! *Throws wine glass* and a new wine glass is in order as well.  
  
Crokay: Ahhh sir. we are out of wine glasses so would you like a normal glass, like a cup?  
  
Pegasus: Let's say umm.NO! *Throws wine bottle at Crokay* I need more wine now.and hurry the order up! Chop Chop!  
  
*Kimmo Comes back carrying a tray of assorted cheeses from around the globe*  
  
Kimmo: Here you are sir. cheeses from around the world just what you like.  
  
Pegasus: Cheese is only good when I have WINE to wash it down with you moron! *Throws silverware at Kimmo* Crokay, I need more cutting things.  
  
Crokay: You mean utensils sir?  
  
Pegasus: Uhhh. I think so. *Pegasus Picks up a piece of cheese* Kimmo this is not from around the globe! Look at it.LOOK AT IT! *Shoves cheese in Kimmo's face* Crokay! Where's my killing cheese thingies!  
  
*Crokay comes back with a plate, wine bottle, and silverware*  
  
Pegasus: Where's the wine glass? I specifically asked for one. *Throws plate at Crokay* I need another plate.  
  
Crokay: I just called the Factory that makes your wine glasses a couple of minutes ago and they cannot manage to make more wine glasses. And here is your plate sir. *Gives Pegasus a paper plate*  
  
Pegasus: Paper? You give the great Pegasus PAPER! I am not a slave or a servant I am Pegasus! The only man that can afford to support a tournament and still afford to pay for assorted cheeses! Don't toy with me Crokay.Now get me a new plate!  
  
Crokay: I'm sorry sir but I thought it would be safer then the glass one.  
  
Pegasus: Safe! I'll show you safe.*Throws Platter of cheese* Now get it!  
  
Kimmo: SIR! I found you a nice wine glass with golden lettering on it. *Kimmo hands the glass to Pegasus, which has golden engravings with the name Cecilia on it*  
  
Pegasus: This has to be a joke.where did u get this? THIS IS CECILIA'S! SHE DRANK OUT OF THIS PERCIOUS GLASS! *Pegasus starts stroking the glass*  
  
Kimmo: I'll put it back then sir if it's that special. *Kimmo reaches for the glass and Pegasus starts slapping his hands* Well sir I can't take it if your slapping me.  
  
Pegasus: It's too precious for you to touch again.I'll get Crokay to do it. Where is that Baboon anyways?  
  
*Crokay sticks his head in the doorway*  
  
Crokay: You rang?  
  
Pegasus: Yes.put this away NOW CROKAY! *Pegasus throws the wine glass.luckily Crokay caught it*  
  
Kimmo: Sir, Can't you drink out of the bottle? You did do that on New Years Sir.  
  
Pegasus: Ummm.. how about no! *Throws wine bottle at Crokay but he ducks and it hits a picture of Cecilia*Oh no! Kimmo clean that up and you Crokay you get me some wine!  
  
*Crokay gives Pegasus a new wine bottle*  
  
Pegasus: I'm so sorry my precious wife *drinks out of the bottle* it was Crokay's fault. But you can punish me if you wish. Crokay, Kimmo! Leave I wish to be alone with my Darling.  
  
Kimmo: But the mess isn't cleaned up.  
  
Pegasus: LEAVE! AND CROKAY, GET ME MY WINE GLASS!  
  
Crokay: Not this again! 


	2. Lunch With Malik

Madison: Hello, My name's Madison and today I'm going to get Lulu to do the disclaimer.  
  
Sakura: IT'S SAKURA YOU OVERGROWN BABOON!  
  
Madison: *pats Sakura on the head* that's a good muse now read the paper.  
  
Sakura: Madison Yami Motou does not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters and if she did it would have no plot and we all be screwed!  
  
Madison: LULU! CAGE NOW!  
  
*Madison shoves Sakura into a cage*  
  
Sakura: *sigh*  
  
Madison: Onto the fic!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marik: Time to steal the ancient pharaoh's powers.but first. LUNCH!  
  
*Marik starts digging in the fridge to find nothing*  
  
Marik: RISHID!  
  
*Rishid runs into the room*  
  
Rishid: Yes master Marik?  
  
Marik: Where's the KD?  
  
Rishid: I don't think we have any.  
  
Marik: WELL I WANT KRAFT DINNER!  
  
Rishid: I'll see if we have any in the back.  
  
Marik: Fine. GO! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!  
  
**Sakura: He's a real brat.  
  
**Madison: Careful Sakura, there are Malik fans out there.  
  
*Marik sits in his throne looking in raged when Rishid walks in with a bowl of Kraft Dinner and a plastic spoon*  
  
Marik: You think this is funny? *Holds up spoon* Giving me PLASTIC!  
  
Rishid: I was thinking of your safety.  
  
Marik: AND NO KETCHUP!  
  
Rishid: You did not request Ket-  
  
Marik: *interrupts* I am Marik! Future Pharaoh of the sands! And you give me plastic PLUS NO KETCHUP! I SHOULD SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!  
  
Rishid: Please master, spare me.  
  
Marik: fine.just get me some ketchup.NOW!  
  
*Marik throws the spoon at Rishid along with the Kraft dinner as Ishizu walks in*  
  
Ishizu: Marik? What's going on? Why is there Kraft Dinner everywhere?  
  
Marik: I was playing a game with Rishid, sister.  
  
Ishizu: Riiiight.  
  
Marik: And the fact he gave me a PLASTIC spoon and NO KETCHUP!  
  
Ishizu: We don't have any ketchup.  
  
Marik: What happened to it?  
  
Ishizu: You ate it.  
  
Marik: Then Rashid can buy some more!  
  
Ishizu: -_-;  
  
Marik: I love you too sister.  
  
Ishizu: You get your butt off the throne and gets some!  
  
Marik: aw.But.  
  
Ishizu: ARGH! I'm leaving!  
  
Marik: GOOD! I hope you never come back!  
  
*Ishizu leaves as Rishid walks in with no Kraft Dinner*  
  
Marik: Where is My KD?  
  
Rishid We have no more left, master.You through it at me!  
  
Marik: *slaps forehead*  
  
Rishid: I will go get more.  
  
Marik: ALL I WANTED WAS KD! *in tears*  
  
Rishid: It's ok, master  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura: What a brat!  
  
Madison: Careful Lulu.  
  
Sakura: I mean! HE'S LAZY!  
  
*Knocking comes to the door and Madison answers it*  
  
Madison: Lulu it's for you.  
  
Sakura: Who is it?  
  
Madison: Marik fans.and they're lead by Kira  
  
Sakura: O.o  
  
*They pull Sakura over and start beating her*  
  
Madison: Please R&R! O yes.Next chappie.LUNCH WITH JOEY! 


End file.
